otherworld_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiyoshi
Main Page= Overview Kiyoshi (pronounced Kee-yo-shee) is a vigilante working on her own in the Quinctus district. She is most commonly called Ki '(pronounced ''Kee). Appearance Ki's hair is black, sporting two pigtails on the sides of her head. Her eyes are colored a dark blue and are large. Her nose is small and there is a scar on her left cheek. Her skin is pale in color and her overall stature is quite short. She wears a tight blue jumpsuit, with the top fashioned into a tanktop. On her hands are black fingerless gloves, and on her feet are combat boots of the same color. Personality and Behavior Ki is silent for most of her appearances. She never talks, and only gives body gestures such as nods and waves. However, she rarely lets out short phrases. Ki often smiles, especially before a fight. Her grunts are heard when she is hurt. Despite her quietness, she is not shy. Rather, she just prefers to be alone. Ki is calm for most of her appearances, even when in battle. It is only rarely when her facial expression begins to show frustration over something. However, her quietness fades when under extreme anger. Upon snapping, Ki will begin to talk and yell, which contradicts her silent personality. Ki is known to meditate often. Abilities Ki is proficient when it comes to martial arts. She is able to climb up and down building with extreme ease, and during one instance, scaled down a plaza sign without breaking a sweat. Ki is without a doubt a very great parkour freerunner, being able to run and jump across rooftops easily. Story Extremely little is unknown about Ki. The only thing that is known is that she was found by her rival Angel as a little girl, and that she was trained alongside her by their master. In the present, the only thing that is known is that she still trains under her master at the same unidentified dojo. Likes *Winning a fight *Staying quiet *Meditating More will be added. Dislikes *Losing a fight *Talking *Having her meditations interrupted More will be added. * N/A |-|Statistics= '''STR Strength: 7 (+2) DEX Dexterity: 5 (0) CON Constitution: 4 (-1) INT Intelligence: 5 (0) WIS Wisdom: 6 (+1) CHA Charisma: 3 (-2) Total HP: 11 (12-1=11) Category:Iamnicx Category:Human Category:Vigilante Category:Female |-|Character Abilities= Chikara Ki unlocks her hidden potential and proves the ancient martial arts belief of chi, the universal energy of all beings. Utilizing this energy, her body changes, being more cut in muscles, a shade of light red begins to show on her skin due to blood rush, her eyes temporarily go white, veins begin to show, and a white aura surrounds her. In this form, she is granted more damage and is faster. However, the ability comes with a flaw: The power-up she undergoes causes a great deal of strain on her body. Chikara wears off upon dropping below 5 HP. Ki must also score above a 10 for a successful power-up. Otherwise, 3 HP will be zapped away. * +2 WIS * +4 HP Category:Outdated Stats